A Story
I arrived home after work; I didn’t have class that day so I had no homework or anything. I didn’t have any plans so I thought I would play some MineCraft. When I opened up MineCraft and went to play on my saved world Alpha Build, (I have three saves, World 1, Alpha Build, and Castle) strangely enough though there was a new save under them all, but it was simply called “…”. Thinking it was some glitch I tried deleting it but it wouldn’t delete, but instead of loading the world to look at it I just loaded my Alpha Build world and played it. I assumed this mysterious named world would simply disappear after awhile, and I just played on Alpha Build. After collecting a few diamonds from my mine, I logged off to see if the other world was still there, sure enough it was. Oddly, the world renamed itself to “ADV:STORY” thinking this stood for ‘adventure’ I thought maybe it was a bug with a patch or something that I was lucky enough to get. I load up the world and I spawned in a bedrock room with a straight forward path. A sign above the path read “Follow for the Truth about your sins.” This felt strange, I wasn’t sure. Instead of continuing I paused and logged off and I went to Google. I googled ‘MineCraft ADV:STORY’ to see what came up, but no results. So I appeared to be the only finder of this odd bug. I closed google and continued to play. However when I reopened MineCraft, I felt shock. The save file ADV:STORY changed itself again to “IT-WAS-YOU”. I now assumed this may have been a joke by one of the developers, Notch or someone, putting in this custom map like adventure style world to some people’s games. There was a patch recently so who knows. I selected the world and I was where I left off as expected. I followed the path that apparently would lead me to the truth, and I could see a light in the distance. Torches followed the path so it was bright enough I could see. Suddenly text appeared like it would in multiplayer, by a person named “TheCreator. “ TheCreator: I’m going to reveal to you what you have done. I tried pressing T to talk and respond to him, but I couldn’t. I was sure I wasn’t in multiplayer so this had to be some new game mechanic Notch was adding. But this entire situation didn’t feel right. When I finally reached the end of the path I walked out as MineCraft music began to play. It wasn’t normal, it wasn’t distorted or warped, and it was simply a different track I didn’t recognize. The music had a strange feeling to it, I didn’t like it. Outside it was dark and it was raining, and when I looked up I saw a still moon, a blood moon. I wasn’t sure what to make of it, I had no texture pack or mods, and this was very strange. I now noticed I had no hearts and no food, and I had just now pressed E to open my inventory. My skin wasn’t normal, I was an old man. I had no items though, so I exited my inventory. Outside there was a graveyard entrance and a house in front of me. I walked inside the house and more text appeared, this time it wasn’t from TheCreator, it wasn’t from anyone. It said “This house does not feel right, it feels dark.” This interested me but I thought nothing of it. This house was well designed, almost like it was based off a real house. Inside there was a main room with crates and three doors leading to bedrooms. Each bedroom had a sign above the entrance, saying who the room belonged to. One belonged to someone named Timmy, someone named Kate, and then a room that belonged to what seemed to be the parents of these two kids. I walked inside Timmy’s bedroom first, and all there was, was a bed. On the bed was a blocky corpse, it was broken up and bloody. This started to freak me out, so I left that room, but sure enough in every other room there was a dead corpse on the beds, and two on the parent’s bed. This no longer seemed like someone Notch would actually put in the game, this felt like a horrible joke. After leaving I noticed the blood moon had not moved, and it had not stopped raining. I walked to the graveyard entrance, and I got another text message from TheCreator. TheCreator: These are the graves of the ones you have killed. I killed people? This couldn’t be right; I didn’t think it could be at least. All the graves were made of stone slabs with signs above them reading there name. I didn’t really understand. I wish I could ask this Creator who he was and what was going on. Luckily I received another message from him: TheCreator: I made this world and everyone in it. These were the lives of those who used to live, but you were different from them, and you thought that made you better than them, you may of not known, but you were murdering innocent people. Another text appeared not from TheCreator, all it said was “Guilt overwhelms you.” This idea of me killing people didn’t feel right. They were different? Is he talking about Creepers and Zombies and such? I didn’t know for sure, but I soon figured out. TheCreator: Now that you know of what you have done, you don’t deserve to live. Music played. This music I was sure I had NOT heard before. It was about 10 seconds long and looped every loop it got louder. It was strange; I can’t even describe it; there was even screams mixed in. After the song looped a few times, it ended and I died. I had no hearts, but I heard the sound of a character dying and I was left with a respawn screen, and thousands of yells from my dead character blasted through my speakers. I slowly clicked ‘respawn’ to see what would happen, and when I did, I respawned in The Nether. TheCreator: This is where you belong, with the ones you killed. This wasn’t a normal Nether; there was no elevation, just lava falling randomly. I saw an army of hundreds and hundreds of zombies, only zombies. They all had names, I searched and searched and sure enough, I found the family. Timmy, Katie, who were walking towards me with Mr. Corbin and Mrs. Corbin. This mob of enemies walked towards me, and I noticed I had hearts again. They almost instantly killed me; I heard my character scream over and over again, and I was brought to the respawn screen. When I clicked “respawn” they killed me again. Instead of going through this again, I clicked main menu and MineCraft crashed. When I reopened MineCraft, I went to the world selection screen, and this IT-WAS-YOU world was the only one there. I got off, I was shaken and confused. I didn’t know what just happened or what to think. I attempted to sleep but it took hours and hours to fall asleep. When I did, I dreamed. It was what happened to me in the Nether, but real life. I was being beaten by hundreds of people, and they were yelling at me, and sure enough, I was in a real place like the Nether. After they killed me, they burned me and I woke up. I was sweating and crying. This dream reoccurs often, and each time I wake up the same way, crying and sweating. It happens in different places with different people, but each time after killing me they do something to my body. These dreams are horrible; they make me think this is what MineCraft really is. You're simply a sick person killing people for what you thought was a good reason, but its all just for your selfish purposes. It makes me think of life in a terrifying way, all I want though is the dreams to stop... This entire time I figured it was Notch making a horrible joke, or a hacker messing with my MineCraft. I didn’t want to play this game, but I felt like I was missing something, so I would reload the world, and it started over. I replayed it a few times because I really felt there was something more, something drawing me back. I still never thought it was anything more than a hack though, until the most recent time I replayed the map. I started out, at the very beginning and almost instantly text appeared from The Creator, and this scared me into absolute shock. TheCreator: You keep coming back, why? Is it because you want the dreams to go away? END Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Nether Category:Moderate Length Pastas